The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by veeheart914
Summary: one-shot song fic about channy. Based on the song Man Who Can't Be Moved by the script. Please read! Rated K  because it has the word hell in it.


AN- I was really inspired by the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the script so, I wrote this one-shot. It is in fact a song-fic.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you.

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag and I'm not gonna move.

I never thought I'd see this place again. Condor studios. Where I first saw her. Sonny Monroe. I miss her so much. I have ever since that awful day, just two years ago. The day it happened.

-flashback-

_It was a normal day at condor studios. I was walking over to stage 3 to say hello to my girlfriend, Sonny from SoRandom. It was right before our date for our 4 month anniversary. I was the happiest I had ever been. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized I had bumped into someone. _

_Watch where you're- Oh! Hi Sonshine! Just who I was looking for! Happy 4 month anniversary!_

_About that…..Chad….I need to tell you something._

_What, Sonshine?_

_You know I'll always love you, right?_

_That was when I started to get worried._

_Yes. Why?_

_Chad, you'll always be special to me but…_

_She gulped and looked down at her feet. _

_But what, Sonn?_

_Chad…I love you, but I don't think I'm IN love with you anymore._

_I was shocked. Was she breaking up with me? The only girl I had ever been really in love with was breaking up with me. _

_Are you breaking up with me?_

_I couldn't be angry at her. Never. She was my Sonshine. But I knew I wasn't going to like my answer._

_I'm sorry, Chad, but I can't lead you on anymore._

_The moment she said those words, my world just shattered. I couldn't respond._

_Goodbye, Chad._

_And with that, she left. _

-end of flashback-

I knew I couldn't live without her, so I'm sleeping here. In the abandoned studio that reminded me of her.

I got some words on cardboard.

I've got her picture in my hand.

Sayin "If you see this girl,

Can you tell her where I am?"

I tried to get other people I know to broadcast it to the world that I'm here so that if Sonny finds out, she'll come. So far it's been hopeless.

Some try to hand me money.

They don't understand.

I'm not broke.

I'm just a broken hearted man.

I know it makes no sense.

What else can I do?

How can I move on

When I'm still in love with you.

My friends and my parents have tried to set me up with different people and to get me into acting again, but without her, it's completely pointless. Life is pointless. No one understands where I'm coming from. They have people that they love. I don't want what they're trying to give me. I want no part of it unless it's Sonny. She was the only thing in my life that really mattered. People have tried getting me to listen to what they believe is reason. They think they can make up my mind for me. I already know that ditching everyone and everything that mattered to me before her is a completely insane thing to do. I would go on with my life but it reminds me of her too much. What can I do? They expect me to just get over it. Well, they have something coming because I'm still in love with her, even if she doesn't love me back.

Cause if one day you wake up and find

That you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where

On this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'd come back here

To the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you

On the corner of the street

Maybe someday she'll realize that she does love me and that she wants me back. Maybe she'll miss me. If she wonders where I am, she could come back here. She'd see me waiting for her and she'd know that she did the right thing by coming back. Hopefully.

So I'm not moving. I'm not moving.

That is the only thing keeping me here. The possibility that Sonny will miss me and know that she'll find me here. Geez, she really did change me. Two years ago, I would've thought that this was stupid. Giving up everything to wait for a girl. That's why I'll never move.

Policeman says, "Son you

Can't stay here"

I say there's someone I'm waiting on

If it's a day, a month, a year

Gotta stand my ground

Even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind

This is the first place she will go.

I've had people try to kick me out before. Policemen, security guards, you name it. Eventually they just gave up. I know I have to stay here for Sonny even if it takes days, months or years. It's already taken her two years. What's the point of leaving now? I know that no matter how cold or warm I get, I have to stay.

If Sonny ever does actually change her mind, maybe she'll come here first. It's a possibility. It's where we usually saw each other.

Cause if one day you wake up and find

That you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where

On this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'd come back here

To the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you

On the corner of the street

So I'm not moving. I'm not moving

I'm not moving. I'm not moving.

I'm not moving. I'm not moving

I'm not moving. I'm not moving.

The same thoughts always go through my head. Will she miss me? Will she come? Will I give up? I start to wonder if anything is happy in other's lives anymore. My life now is hell. But then I remembered the promise I made myself. I would wait. If it was the last thing I did, I would wait for Sonny to change her mind and once she did, I would know that years of my life weren't wasted.

People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl.

There are no holes in his shoes.

But a big hole in his world.

I've heard all the stories people whisper about me. "He's gone crazy!" They say. "He's delusional!" "Aliens sucked out his brain and left him here to rot". I've heard many stupid rumors. I'm just waiting. They think I'm homeless or something, but I don't have holes in my shoes. I have a hole in my whole world where she was. She WAS my world. When she left, she took most of it with her.

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved.

Maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news.

And you'll come running to the corner.

Cause you'll know it's all for you.

I'm the man who can't be moved.

I'm the man who can't be moved.

One day I woke up and there were hundreds of reporters. Apparently I had gotten famous. Not as CDC. Now I have a new title. "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." I like it. It describes me perfectly because they all know I won't leave this spot until I see her. I have done interview upon interview from this dingy old place and I still haven't found her. Until one day. I could only focus on one person in the back of the room.

Cause if one day you wake up and find

That you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where

On this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'd come back here

To the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you

On the corner of the street

So I'm not moving. I'm not moving

I'm not moving. I'm not moving.

I'm not moving. I'm not moving

I'm not moving. I'm not moving.

AN- The End! I hope you like it. I actually don't really. I personally say it sucked. But just review and tell me your opinion if you liked it, hated it, etc.

**Dr. Pepper**- LOVED IT!

**Coke**- It was good but I didn't LOVE IT.

**Pepsi**- it was okay.

**7up**- Less than okay but not completely awful.

**Diet Sunkist**- HATED IT WITH ALL OF MY HEART!

**Gym Socks**- Hated it sooooo much that hated it with all my heart doesn't cover it. I only reviewed because I saw this.

**Bleh- I hated it with all my butt. I would say heart but my butt is bigger and I only reviewed because I saw this option.**

**Geez. I think I went a tiny bit overboard with the options there…you don't actually have to use them. Just state your opinion! Thank you for even reading what I think is a pathetic attempt at writing a one-shot for Channy. May possibly be redone better in the future.**


End file.
